Wedding: Success or Disaster?
by Miharu-Chii
Summary: Usagi-san proposes to Misaki for a wedding. But, suddenly, Usagi-chichi shows up! At the wedding day, what happens with, Usagi-san and Misaki? Will Usagi-chichi let them have the chance to be together...or will they be separated forever?
1. The Proposal

_*Babii-Yaoii: Okay so I'm writing my first fanflict on the show Junjou Romantica on which Usagi-san proposes to Misaki for his hand in marrige, but something unexpected happened happens._

_What will happen at the wedding?_

_Who knows?_

_Oh wait...I do! XD_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Chapter 1: Proposal

Misaki goes home from a troubled day at collage. As soon as he opens the room door, he saw something strange. The whole apartment was cleaned, dinner was made, Baby Romanticas all around. Something was missing: Usagi-san. He goes into his room and changes. He hears commotion outside out his bedroom door and he comes out. There stood Usagi-san in a tuxito smiling at Misaki.

"U-U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said, questioning Usagi-san as Usagi kneels down before him.

"Misaki..." Usagi said, letting Misaki's name slide out of his lips gently.

"Wh-What's going on?" questioned Misaki as he looked at Usagi.

There, Usagi digged into his pockets and pulled out a little box. Misaki's eyes widen and his heart skips a few beats. _What is Usagi doing?! _Misaki thought. _Why now? What's going to happen? _Then, Usagi opened the box and inside, there was a ring which shined in Misaki's eyes and made him blush a bit.

"Usagi-san...is that for me?" asked Misaki as he stared at the ring which looked really expensive.

"Yes," Usagi answered, but then asked with suck passion in his voice, "but, will you marry me?"

There Misaki stood blushing and his heart beating quickly. _Do I love Usagi-san? _Misaki thought. _Of course I do...this was very unexpected...um...uh...I can't say no. Can I? SNAP OUT OF IT! I love Usagi-san...I LOVE USAGI-SAN! _Misaki breathed in deeply and exhailed be fore he answered. Usagi's eyes pierced his heart with made him give in.

"Misaki?" Usagi asked in worry, hoping Misaki won't say no.

"yes..." Misaki murmered, glad he finally said it.

"What did you say?" Usagi asked, unable to hear Misaki's murmer.

"Yes, Usagi-san...I WILL marry you..." Misaki replied blushing darkly.

A smile appeared on Usagi's face as he stood up and applied the ring on Misaki's finger. Misaki could feel the texture and carefulness Usagi went as he put the ring on him. Then, Usagi stood up and wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist pushing him to the wall.

"o-oi! I wasn't ready!" Misaki yelped while being held to the wall.

"but, didn't you agree to marry me?" Usagi said, lowering his head to kiss Misagi's neck.

"yes, but--" Misaki said trying to defend himself, but he couldn't. He didn't know what to say after.

"alright then..." Usagi murmers in Misaki's ear.

Then he kisses Misaki's lips deeply, holding him close and parting Misaki's lips to slide his tongue in Misaki's mouth. Misaki stuggling to defend himself, but fails and lets Usagi kiss him. Misaki's hands slide up Usaki's back, clenchng to Usagi's tuxito. Coming up for air, Usagi murmers in Misaki's ear "daiski, Misaki..." which made Misaki blush. Then, the doorbell rang (_ding,dong_). Misaki, finally having a reason to escape Usagi's grasp, he rushed to the door and opened it. There standing was Usaki's father.

"why hello Misaki..." Usagi-chichi said happily.

Usagi came behind me when he heard this familiar voice and came up behind Misaki, who looked unconfortable, and stayed stunned when he saw his father.

"USAGI-CHICHI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Misaki exclaimed in shock.


	2. Chaos

_*Babii-Yaoii:Okay... where did we leave off? Oh yeah! Usagi-chichi came when Misaki and Usagi-san were having one of their moment, right? Okay...I will rewrite the part we left off at and then I'll comtinue from there._

_HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_

_Previous chapter:_

--Misaki, finally having a reason to escape Usagi's grasp, he rushed to the door and opened it. There standing was Usaki's father.

"why hello Misaki..." Usagi-chichi said happily.

Usagi came behind me when he heard this familiar voice and came up behind Misaki, who looked unconfortable, and stayed stunned when he saw his father.

"USAGI-CHICHI!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Misaki exclaimed in shock.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Chapter 2: Chaos

Usagi-chichi enters the house and sits on the sofa. Misaki has a bad feeling crawling in his stomach. Usagi-san hesitated and sat at the sofa across for the one Usagi-chichi was sitting at. There, Misaki began serving the food while Usagi-san and Usagi-chichi spoke. Meanwhile, Misaki stayed quiet.

"what are you doing here?" Usagi said coldly.

"what? I can't check up on my son?" Usagi-chichi asked.

"no..." Usagi said.

_Oh boy..._ Misaki thought. _I feel a very bad going on with Usagi-san...yet, why did Usagi-chichi come NOW?! _There was a long silence between them which gave Misaki a bad feeling. When Misaki finished serving the food, he sat next to Usagi-san and began to eat. Not a word came from either of them until Usagi-san's nerves went off the charts.

"why dont you LEAVE?!" Usagi said coldly to his father.

"i came here for a reason...and that is to remind you that Misaki is HOLDING YOU BACK!" Usagi-chichi exclaimed when he stood up.

"what are you talking about? He's not holding me back!" Usagi yelled at his father.

"not holding you back?! I will not let you be with this ordinary fool you liked when you met him! You will be married to someone else whether you like it or not!" Usagi-chichi told his son.

Even though I was half way done with my meal, I lost my appetite. _This is a disaster! The proposal is ruined! I have to stand up for myself!!!!!!! _Misaki thought. So, he stood up and anger was in his face. Usagi didn't say anything.

"IDIOT!! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SOMEONE YOU BARELY KNOW?! Even if we've known eachother for a while, you know NOTHING about the way I feel! SO JUST LEAVE!! I HATE YOU!!" Misaki yelled at Usagi-chichi with tears running down his cheeks.

Usagi-chichi was speachless. So was Usagi. Misaki couldn't believe he just said that with such anger. He hesitated. Usagi-chichi stood up to leave. Usagi couldn't eat anymore. Misaki cried and ran up stairs to his room and shut the door.

"M-Misaki?" Usagi murmered.

"have a nice day..." Usagi-chichi said when he left and shut the door while he left.

"MISAKI!" Usagi exclaimed and rushed to Misaki's room.

When Usagi opened Misaki's bedroom door, Misaki was crying with a pillow covering his face. Usagi rushes to Misaki and pulled the pillow away from him. Misaki's tears streamed down his cheeks and his hair was messed up. Usagi whipped off his tears.

"It's all his fault! He doesn't know anything! He's so mean! I hate him! I hate him!!!!" Misaki told Usagi.

"don't cry, Misaki" Usagi said, holding him close.

"don't cry?! How I can't cry when he said I can't marry you?!" Misaki asked, blushing darkly.

Usagi smiled and his hands went on Misaki's cheeks. His thumbs clean off Misaki's tears and he kisses Misaki deeply and passionately. Misaki gave in immediately because he was to week to do anything else. _Usagi... _Misaki though. _I love you..._


	3. Love Scene

_* Babii-Yaoii: okay the third chapter! I noe you MUST have been waiting for this chapter XD!! I finally finished. What happened was that i was grounded *not mii fault* so i wrote in my notebook. Now lets continue!_

_Previous Chapter:_

--"don't cry, Misaki" Usagi said, holding him close.

"don't cry?! How I can't cry when he said I can't marry you?!" Misaki asked, blushing darkly.

Usagi smiled and his hands went on Misaki's cheeks. His thumbs clean off Misaki's tears and he kisses Misaki deeply and passionately. Misaki gave in immediately because he was to week to do anything else. _Usagi... _Misaki though. _I love you..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: A Love Scene

Usagi's lips moved against Misaki's. Misaki's tongue was moved...and touched...and played with by Usagi. _A passionate kiss..._ Misaki thought. _Maybe it's because it brings lovers together_. Misaki's cheeks flushes at the thought as Usagi broke off the kiss and murmered something.

"I love you, Misaki..." Usagi murmered to him.

"I-I-I love you,too...Usagi-san..." Misaki replied.

_Gah! I never said that in front of him before!_ Misaki thought. _Ah why does it matter now? I am going to say "I do" at the wedding anyways_. Usagi bent a bit; lifting up Misaki's shirt with his hand sliding under it. Misaki's face flushed more and his knees bent a bit because Usagi's fingers touched him. Usagi continued kissing Misaki and unbeckled his belt. That was when Usagi broke off the kiss.

"U-U-Usagi-san..." Misaki said.

"forget what he said...no matter what happends you're still here with me no matter what, right?" Usagi imidiatly said, encouraging the thought with his tone.

"r-r-right..." Misaki answered.

"okay then..." Usagi added.

Usagi kisses Misaki's stomach and then his tongue slides up his chest while his hands remove Misaki's pants. Throughout the progress, Misaki's blushes darkly and he was thinking. _WILL I marry Usagi-san?_ Misaki thought and then shook his head. _What the hell is wrong with me today first i yell at Usagi-chichi and then--_

Interupting Misaki's train of thought, Usagi fully removed his pants at took off his own. Misaki grabbed Usagi's shirt and pulled him closer to him; kissing him passionatly and deeply...slowly melting into the kiss. It took Misaki a minute before he realized what he has done. Even Usagi was completley shocked so he broke the kiss again.

"what was that about?" Usagi asked, smirking evily.

"well, since we're getting married..." Misaki started off and then continued. "i thought i could do something for a change..."

"oh really?" Usagi questioned.

"yes...so let me do what i want now..." Misaki said blushing.

Misaki fully removed Usagi's pants and unbuttoned his shirt as well. Usagi waited and waited to see what Misaki will do next and something unexpected happend. Misaki's tongue slid from the middle of Usagi's chest, around the nipple *sucking on it a bit*, tongue sliding higher to Usagi's neck *hickie!!!*, tongue slides a bit more higher, and Misaki playfully bites Usagi's ear which made Usagi grunt which sounded more like a moan.

"how was that?" Misaki asked.

"..." Usagi didn't say anthing; he never thought Misaki would do that.

"U-U-Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

Without a word, Usagi blushed. _No way! I don't believe my eyes! _Misaki thought. _Usagi-san is blushing! _Then, Usagi flipped Misaki over and pulled down Misaki's boxers. Misaki blushed like mad. _Was it too much?! _Misaki thought. _Yes...definitely too much!! _But, what Misaki didn't know as that Usagi pulled down his own boxers and inserted his crotch.

"Misaki..." Usagi murmered.

"U-U-Usagi-saaaaan!" Misaki answered which sounded like a moan.

Usagi began to thrust deeply in Misaki's body...rough and slow. Misaki blushed darkly and he gritted his teeth to keep in a moan. Usagi went harder...and harder...and harder...until Misaki finally broke.

"NNNNNNNGH!!" Misaki moaned.

"that's what i wanted to hear..." Usagi murmered.

"AAAAAUGHHHH!! MMMMMM!!" Misaki continued.

"i love you...Misaki" Usagi murmered in Misaki's ear and then bites it.

"U-U-Usagi-san! AAAAAH!!" Misaki moaned.

They continued on and on till an hour past midnight. Then they laid in bed staring at eachother until Misaki fell askleep. Usagi watched Misaki sleep soundly and held him close for the rest of the night. _Usagi... _Misaki thought. _Please be with me forever... _


	4. Wedding Part 1

_*Babii-Yaoii: OMG! Chapter 4! I never thought I would make it here…wooow um i don't noe what to say… MISAKI and USAGI are getting MARRIED!*squeal* okay maybe mii his going a little over board but still!_

_Lets continue!_

_Previous chapter:_

--Misaki finally broke.

"NNNNNNNGH!!" Misaki moaned.

"that's what i wanted to hear..." Usagi murmured.

"AAAAAUGHHHH!! MMMMMM!!" Misaki continued.

"i love you...Misaki" Usagi murmured in Misaki's ear and then bites it.

"U-U-Usagi-san! AAAAAH!!" Misaki moaned.

They continued on and on till an hour past midnight. Then they laid in bed staring at each other until Misaki fell asleep. Usagi watched Misaki sleep soundly and held him close for the rest of the night. _Usagi... _Misaki thought. _Please be with me forever..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 4: Wedding Part 1

Misaki and Usagi were planning the wedding for over a month and this was the day that they were going to get married. They were so excited and haven't seen each other for over 1 week to prepare themselves. Then Misaki remembered what Usagi told him to wear since it was a gay marriage.

X—x—X—x—X

"_since we are getting married, I suggest you wear a wedding dress…It would look good on you, don't you think?" Usagi asked him._

"_N—" Misaki started off thinking and then thought about something. _Usagi's reputation… _He thought. _If he were in a wedding dress--...weird thought! _And he finally got the answer out with "oh alright…for you…" _

"_that's the spirit…" Usagi said, kissing Misaki's forehead gently._

_Misaki couldn't help, but blush. _At least the wedding was only 3 days away…and there's and after party too! _He thought. _I got to get the kitchen done.

"_don't worry about the food, Misaki…" Adiawa told him. "I got it covered!"_

Oh god… _Misaki thought. _Adiawa is invited? This is going to be so embarrassing!

X—x—X—x—X

Misaki sighed as Adiawa came in with the wedding dress. She held it in front of him, showing him the shine and decorations of the magnificent dress. _Holy Cow! _Misaki thought. _This looks expensive! Yet…so gorgeous… _Adiawa imidiatly said something Misaki totally expected her to say.

"L-O-V-E-R-S!!" Adiawa said as if she was singing it.

"Adiawa-san…" Misaki started off, but was interrupted.

"Put it on! Put it on! Please! Now!" Adiawa exclaimed happily.

Misaki held the dress in his hands feeling the fabric and texture of the dress. He knew it was expensive. He just knew it. But, he wanted to know why bought it for him.

"Who bought me the dress?" Misaki asked.

"I did!" she answered happily.

"But, this is so expensive!" Misaki exclaimed as he was going to the changing room.

"Oh! its nothing. Just think of it as your wedding present…besides, it didn't cost that much…" Adiawa added.

"How much DID it cost you?" Misaki asks as he removed his clothes.

"Over $900,000,000…" she answered.

"$900,000,000?! That's a lot!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Not really…now hurry!" Adiawa answered.

Misaki got dressed into the dress and couldn't zip up the zipper so he asked Adiawa to help and it zipped. The when Misaki turned around and looked in the mirror, he blushed like mad. The dress looked so gorgeous! The ends flowed behind him as he walked. The heels bugged him a bit, but he was alright. Adiawa squealed like a total fan girl as she stared at him. _Got Adiawa… _Misaki thought.

"Ka-Wa-Ii!!!!!!!!!" she squealed.

"alright alright…" Misaki said trying to calm her down.

"How can you not be excited?!"

"I feel ridiculous…"

"but you look amazing!"

"but—"

They heard bells from the church. It meant the wedding was going to start. Awaida and Misaki waled down the stares and began to thought about what Takahiro thought when he said he was marrying Usagi.

X—x—X—x—X

"_Onii-sama, I'm going to marry Usagi-san…" Misaki told Takahiro._

"_WHAT?!" Takahiro exclaimed._

"_I know it seems weird, but…I love him…" Misaki noted._

"_Well…" he started off._

"_Please let me marry him! I'll invite you to the wedding…I'll do anything…just please let me marry Usagi-san!" Misaki said, provoking the idea._

"_Alright fine…if you care about him that much…when is it?"_

"_Tomorrow…"_

"_TOMORROW?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!"_

"_Because I didn't want to bug you…"_

"_And what if I said no…"_

"_Then I would've started crying…" Misaki said._

"_Well….aright you can marry Usagi-san…" Takahiro finished._

X—x—X—x—X

When they reached downstairs at the door to the church, Takahiro was waiting for him there. He blushed darkly at the thought of what happened the day before. Takahiro couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Misaki in a wedding dress. He could barely even say anything.

"M-M-Mi—" Takahiro started off.

"yeah I know…I couldn't believe it myself…" Misaki said.

"well as long as your happy…I'm okay…"

Everyone stood up and the wedding theme came up. Misaki struggled a bit.

"are you ready, Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"yes…" Misaki answered.

"go get him!" Adiawa added.

The doors opened and everyone turned to see Misaki in the back with Misaki's arm in Takahiro's. _Well… _Misaki thought. _Here it goes! _


End file.
